The Secret Mutant Club
by cdbvsw
Summary: After the X-men reveled mutants to the world, another group showed up. Their goal: To try and lead normal, not violent lives. Like that's gonna happen OC SUBMISSION Some bad language


Ashton's feet pounded against the dirt track as she ran. The ground was uneven and bumpy underneath her feet. Relentless rain fell from the heavens, causing her dark brown hair to stick onto her forehead and block her view. After running Ashton was soaked all the way from her ratty tennis shoes up to her mustard-stained Yankees cap. She did not care. In her opinion, you usually don't need to care about these things while you're being chased by a pack of wild dogs. There was a slight chance that she was going to get mauled to death, and she didn't want to risk it. So she kept running.

Ashton had a sister who was diagnosed with Down Syndrome. They were taking some genetic tests, seeing if she had the Down Syndrome gene as well. They found her X-gene. Her non-dormant-power-inducing stupid X-gene. Having found out she was a mutant, and knowing the government's view on mutants, she ran out of the room and into the streets, making a mad dash to the woods. Her sister would be okay. She would HAVE to be okay.

It's been two weeks sister would be okay. They weren't using her. Ashton wasn't selfish. Her sister is fine.

Ashton still didn't know what her mutation was. She was starting to doubt she was even a mutant, that there was a mistake, and that she had stupidly run out of the room and to her death. She could see the headlines now. "Stupid girl who thought she was a Mutant Freezes to Death Alone in the Woods," she muttered. "You're a dumbass. Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass." That's when the dogs came. The state of New York really needed to work on controlling the dog population. Make some pounds or something, jeeze. But I'm getting off-topic.

_Run, run, as fast as you can, you'll probably catch me sooner or later because MY POWERS SUCK-_ Her inner monologue was cut off as she tripped on a root, which was probably a good thing, considering her preference to swear words. She tumbled to ground, sticking her hand out and doing a cartwheel, before landing at the base of an old tree. She stood up, and placing one hand to the gnarled bark, shrugged. The dogs were drawing near.

"Might as well," she mumbled, and with a grunt, hoisted herself up the tree, the dogs closing in around her. Her mutant power was defiantly not super intellect. Ashton was effectively trapped, cornered, and hung out to dry. She tore a small branch off of the tree that she was in and started to whack any dog that came close. "Back ye satanic beast! Go back to your hole!" she yelled. Even when she was about to get eaten by dogs, Ashton somehow retained her stupid sense of humor.

Of course, the dogs did not listen. Ashton cursed her stupidity and shimmied farther up the tree, ignoring the branches that were scraping her limbs. Her old jean jacket hardly kept her warm at night; it was not any better at stopping the branches from scraping her legs. She was on her last leg, mind the pun. The dogs kept coming, some now trying to jump up and into the branches. She didn't understand why everyone was after her! Okay, she was a mutant, she was dangerous, blah, blah, blah.

Whatever.

"Besides," she mumbled. "I don't even know what my mutation is. All I know is that I have one, and apparently I smell REALLY GOOD TO THESE DUMB DOGS!" She raised her voice in anger and hugged the tree tighter. "I just want to be normal..." Too bad for Ashton, because she past normal about two weeks ago, with two turns to the left. And it was a one-way road on the path to Crazytown. She stayed still for a moment, trying block out the outside world and all its horrors when a loud snap and the sound of a blade being unsheathed rang through the air. She lifted her head slowly and blinked through the tears that were forming in her eyes. She looked down and squinted, spying a shock of bright blond hair charging towards the mass of dogs.

"LIGHTNINGGGGGG BLADE!" A voice yelled, shocking Ashton to attention.

"What the...?! This guy is mad!" She stared wide-eyed as she watched a young man slice through the dogs like paper his...arm?! Instead of a flesh and blood limb Ashton expected to see, there was a glinting blade staring back at her. Which happened to be covered in dog blood. Normally these things would creep out someone, but remember, Ashton has been a hobo for the past two weeks. She's seen some crazy crap.

"I take that back." Ashton said in awe. She wasn't going to die! Aren't you happy? (Oh come on, you didn't actually think that she was going to die, did you? If you did, I must be a really good storyteller!) Dog-killer (as she was starting to call her savior) was a mutant! An incredibly awesome mutant to boot.

"Okay, I admit, that was pretty hardcore," Ashton muttered. As the dogs slowly started to retreat, seeing there companions fallen by this man, Ashton dropped from the tree, wincing as her right foot connected to the ground. She opened her mouth to thank the man, but was interrupted.

"NEVER FEAR, MY DEAR MAIDEN, OWEN IS HERE!" The man, now deemed Owen, bursted out with a large smile stretching across his face.

"I take back what I said, and I take back the take back before that," Ashton said underneath her breath.

* * *

"What was that?" Owen asked.

"Oh nothing..."

Owen stepped up to her and retreated his blade. Ashton watched as his arm turned back to normal. "So you're not freaking out," Owen noted. He poked her arm and nodded. "So you're either a mutant, or you've been around plenty of mutants. What's your name?"

"Ashton, but call me Ash. How do you know I'm not some government official?"

Owen flicked her baseball cap. "A government official stuck in a tree, wearing some old Yankee's cap? What kind of conspiracy would that be?"

"Touche," Ash sighed. "You've better come back to my camp with me. I think we have to have a nice, long chat."

* * *

"What's your mutant power?" Owen asked her. Ash and Owen were currently sitting on some 'borrowed' lawn chairs at Ash's camp, chowing down on Raman noodles. This was serious business, and they needed serious comfort food.

Ash sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I have one."

Owen sensed her bad mood and leaned back. "Hey, don't worry. A lot of us would consider you lucky. But that's besides that point. Even if you don't know your power, you're still a mutant, and on your own, you're still in danger. Do you have a place to stay?"

Ash shook her head and gestured to her camp. "This is my home."

"You know," Owen started. "I'm trying to get a group of us together. You know, strength in numbers?"

"So you're telling me that you're trying to create some kind of new X-men?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Kinda" Owen answered. "Think of it more like a secret mutant club. I don't have the money to create some top-secret institute with state-of-the-art technology, but I do live in a decent-sized home with my pro-mutant parents with a bunch of empty rooms. Now that the oh-so-great-Xmen revealed mutants to the world, we need some place different to hide from those who hate us. And we're not going to go on secret recon missions or whatever the crap the X-men do. I'm just trying to create a safe place for mutants to live and not explode things."

Ash sighed. "In theory, it's a great idea." Owen perked up a little. "Are there even any mutants around here?"

Owen waved it off. "Not here, back home, in Washington."

"Like D.C Washington? Because that would be a really, really bad idea. What are you thinking?"

"Oh shush. So my mom's a doctor in Carpetville, Washington-" Ashton coughed and Owen glared at her. "-and she's here on business. Since she can't trust me not to burn the house down, she brought me along. And since I have the attention span of a sparrow, I went to take a walk-"

"At night. While it's raining."

"I have my reasons, okay!? And good thing I was, or you would be mutilated and digesting in the belly of some dog!" Owen said harshly. Ashton winced and stayed silent. Owen sighed and stood up. "Look, I'm sorry. That was pretty low. This just means a lot to me and would help a lot of people and it's late and I'm kinda running on empty...look, I'm rambling, and you like you've haven't had a good night's rest in weeks."

Ashton looked up and smirked. "Thank-you for that great boost of self-confidence."

Owen rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. Smartass remarks=normal=happy  
"Alright, let me just introduce you to my mom. She'll explain better." He reached his hand out, praying to whatever god up there that's been ignoring them that she'll take it.

Ashton stared at his hand for a moment, before grasping it tightly and pulling herself up. It's not like she has anything better to do. "Okay, lead the way, Mr. Hero."

* * *

Character Submission form Reviews or pm. I'm sorry, but no anonymous. How do I know you're not someone else?)

(All characters MUST be from Washington state. Owen does not own a private jet)  
Name:  
Gender:  
Age (13-19) all characters will be attending high-school:  
Grade:  
General Appearance (hair, eyes, skin, tattoos, jewelery any distinguishing features, etc):  
Ethnicity:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Famous person they slightly look like? (optional):

Favorites(can be left blank if none)  
Food:  
Color:  
Type of clothing:  
Type of music they listen to:  
Songs:  
Bands:

Dislikes (can be left blank if none)  
Food:  
Color:  
Type of clothing:  
Type of music they listen to:  
Songs:  
Bands:  
Clothing

Clothing (Nothing too detailed needed, just, you know shirts, skirts)

Summer:  
Winter:  
Fall:  
Spring:  
Formal:  
Swimsuit:  
PJ's:  
Formal:  
Uniform HAHA NOPE (Unless you REALLY want a uniform, then go for it):

Personality! :D

Personality(Detailed please):  
History:  
Hobbies:  
Pet peeves:  
Things they really hate in a person:  
Will they fall in love? :3 3:  
If so, what type of person:  
Would they like to have a roommate? (There are SIX EXTRA ROOMS IN OWENS'S HOUSE. CHOOSING 'YES' WILL ALLOW MORE OC'S):  
Will they get in multiple fights with their roommate if they had one? :D :

Powers! Yay~  
What IS your power?( two max):  
How did you discover them?:  
What pranks will you pull with your powers?:  
Do you like your powers:  
What is something that you are not good at controlling with your power(s)?:

Anything else?:


End file.
